Silent Brothers Don't Get Internet Access in the Silent City
by DivergentNephil
Summary: ... so it makes sense that they don't know simple things, like how to twerk and what the fox says. NOT CLARYxJEM
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been a few months and I just haven't had any ideas for anything. My writing is rusty I apologize. But TA DA! I was watching some Lindsey Stirling and reading Cassandra Clare's tumblr, and this plot bunny attacked me. I'm assuming the TMI gang get to know Brother Zachariah/Jem. He _does_ steal their cat.**

**This is just some Jem and Clary friendship. NOT JemxClary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. Or Lindsey Stirling, Miley Cyrus, Apple products or the Titanic**  
**And Jem is ooc. A tiny bit**

**By the way, I thought it was weird I wasn't getting notifications on favourites, follows, reviews or PMs. I wasn't even getting notifications on stories I followed had been updating. Turns out, for the last two months, gmail had been putting everything from fanfiction into a spam folder. Thanks gmail. -.-**

**So if I didn't PM back or anything, that is why.**

* * *

Ever since Jace had woken up from the flaming sword stab, a string of good fortune had appeared. Okay, so the bloody wings and creepy note, courtesy of brother dearest, weren't pleasant, but Clary pushed that out of her mind. First, they found out Brother Zachariah was in fact, Jace's ancestor's parabatai, then some lady had visited saying she was Jace's ancestor. Who in fact, had been married to Zachariah's parabatai.

Currently the lady,_ "My name is Tessa,"_ was in the library with Jace, filling him in on his family. Clary had been allowed to be in there with them, but she sensed that Jace wanted to be alone with Tessa.

Jace was busy catching up on his family tree, leaving Clary bored. Simon was with Izzy doing God knows what, Alec and Magnus were (separately,) moping around and Luke and her mom were busy. Clary shuddered as she thought about what was keeping them _busy_.

So...YouTube! The red head sat and leaned against the wall to the library, pulling out her Laptop of Doom*.

Her subscriptions consisted of mostly self defence channels, music channels and drawing tutorial channels. Among her favourites was Lindsey Stirling, a violinist who could dance as well. Being a klutz, Clary couldn't picture herself dancing, much less playing an instrument at the same time.

She had about ten point six seconds of silence, when a throat cleared in front of her.

Seeing Broth-Jem, there, she immediately closed the lid. "Hello." It was odd, hearing his voice out loud instead of in her head.

"Oh, hi."

"Was that a violin I heard?" He asked curiously. He was so different now, besides the whole jeans-instead-of-parchment-robes and the lips being unsewn. His manner of speaking was different too. The hints of amusement and other emotions Clary used to hear in her mind were more pronounced.

"Yeah, I'm on YouTube. Do you know what that is?" She internally flinched. If course he would know, he was a full adult and more when YouTube was created. On the other hand, he was from the Victorian era and might _not_ know anything about technology. Clary doubted the Silent Brothers spent their spare time playing Mortal Kombat on an Xbox, or watching movies on Netflix. A giggle almost burst from her as she imagined them sobbing in front of the TV while watching The Titanic.

"A bit yeah." He suddenly pulled out an IPhone 5 to presumably check the time. Clary's eyes widened, until she saw he was laughing.

"Though I am no longer a Silent Brother, the ability to read your thoughts is something I can still do."

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"And The Titanic was a bit too unrealistic. There was room on the door for two." His eyes shone with humour.

"I know right?" Clary laughed.

He stood next to her and after a moments hesitation, slid down the wall and settled comfortably beside her. "Can you show me what you were watching?"

"Sure." She opened the lid and the sounds of Transcendence played from the speakers.

Clary noticed Jem's eyes thoughtful and maybe a bit of longing in it.

"Do you play?" She asked.

"I used to. My wedding gift to Tessa was a song I composed."

"To Tessa...? But I thought she married a guy named William."

"It's a long story. Like three books long."

"Sounds very... Interesting." The sweet sounds of the stringed instrument faded and Clary looked over at her new companion. "Do you want to hear another one?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Thank you again Tessa." Jace stood from the arm chair.

"It was no problem." The brunette also stood.

"So, Alec and I are related in a way." Jace began walking Tessa out the library.

"Yes. Will's sister married a Lightwood."

"Wow." Jace was speechless. Speechless because he couldn't believe he and Alec were related, and because he was watching his girlfriend huddled around a laptop with Mr. Former Silent Brother.

"Wait, so what _does_ the fox say?" Jem asked, confused.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Do we have to watch it _again_?"

"What are you doing?" Tessa asked curiously.

"Clary was catching me up on the new 'in' things." Jem looked excited Jace saw. Probably didn't get internet access down in the Silent City. He inwardly chuckled as he imagined them staying up late, texting.

"Really." Tessa let out a small grin. Jace had noticed she wasn't one for showing all her emotions. Maybe she used to, but not anymore.

"Yup." Clay popped the p.

"And do you know what it means to _twerk_?" Jem looked a bit disgusted at this. Jace knew why.

"You showed him that Milly Cyrus video?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's _Miley Cyrus_. And yes I did." Clary closed the laptop. Jace could hear the strains of Ellen Degeneres speaking, then was cut off as the lid shut.

"Sorry bout that." Jace looked at Jem apologetically.

"I don't think my mind shall ever heal." Jem woefully shook his head.

"Wait, what is a twerk?" Tessa's face was disgruntled as she realized she had no idea what the three were talking about.

The other three shared a look of panic. "IT'S NOTHING."

* * *

***I suggest you read Wonders of the Internet**

**Please leave a review, tell me what you thought! Winter Break is coming up so hopefully I can post more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness. I actually wrote this months ago, but edited it a bit. I might add more one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own youtube, Infernal Devices, Mortal Instruments or Facebook.**

* * *

Clary honestly didn't really think she'd have to teach Tessa about social media. Unlike Jem who had been a Silent Brother and didn't get internet, Tessa had had a lot of time to get used to everything twenty first century. Must be because she had better things to do than waste hours upon hours on Facebook, or watch Vines.

"So, what is this?" Tessa pointed hesitantly to the screen. Clary glanced away from the YouTube search bar to the corner where a pop up ad had come up.

"Uh..."

"Gracious, she's showing a lot of skin." Tessa's eyes widened in horror.

"That's just an ad for an online game." Clary hastily clicked search and the almost nude warrior girl vanished.

They watched an hours worth of videos, both complaining loudly at the five second ads, and the ads that didn't let you skip.

"We should make you a Facebook account!" Clary quickly typed it in the search bar.

"Oh! Jem told me about this."

"He didn't tell you what happened did he?" Clary asked worriedly.

_"Okay, so now you need a profile picture." Clary held her camera up to and just as she was about to take the picture, Jem dived to the ground._

_Instead of a picture of Jem, she had a picture of the lovely blue wall that had been behind him._

_"Sorry," Jem got up sheepishly. "I'm a bit camera shy."_

_"No problem, we can try again." For good measure, Clary turned the flash off._

_After numerous attempts, (he was looking a little bruised,) Clary eventually duck taped his arms and legs to the nice-shade-of-blue wall and the result was a shell shocked Jem taped to a wall._

* * *

"No, why?" Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"No reason, you aren't camera shy are you?"


End file.
